Rumor Has It
by Evangel Avenger
Summary: In the high school rumor mill, no one is safe. With the head gossip being someone like Spectra Vondergeist, everyone is a target and everyone will be effected by what she posts. With rumors such as questionable sexuality, who is pregnant, who is dating who, who cheated on who, who is crushing on who and a possible abuse at home, Spectra's going to get wrapped up in something big.
1. The First Rumor That Started It All

Monster High was a sometimes quiet, sometimes loud and filled with horror place that resided in the calm and sometimes loud place of Radcliffe Way, in Salem, Oregon. Of course, it wasn't one's typical high school, as the students were not so normal.

They were monsters.

And, to them, the Normies were the strangest creatures of all, always being... normal and such. At Monster High, they celebrated their unusual, their weirdness. They celebrated what made them different, but, even then, even the monsters felt they had to hide things.

And, unfortunately, that led to rumors.

* * *

Spectra Vondergeist had made her mission to document the latest gossip, or anything at all that could potentially be interesting concerning life in Monster High.

This of course meant that sometimes she went a little over what her classmates preferred. When she discovered something, she had to tell the world, write it out on her blog and let the whole of Monster High know, no matter how embarrassing, untrue, upsetting, or even uplifting it was.

So, when Spectra learned that one of the "Boo Crew" was hiding something, she was determined to find out.

* * *

The "Boo Crew" was the term that Spectra had coined, and began to use on her blog to refer to the group of friends that practically ran Monster High. Consisting of some of the most popular girls of the school, Cleo DeNile considered herself at the top of the Boo Chain, and sometimes even bossed around the other girls. The ones that usually hung out with her on the schoolyard consisted of the children of some of the prestigious monsters of the century:

Frankie Stein, the recently created daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his beloved wife.  
Clawdeen Wolf, one of six children of the neighbourhood Werewolf, Clawrk and his wife, Harriet.  
Draculaura, the daughter of the well-known Dracula.  
Lagoona Blue, the daughter of the king of the sea - a high level sea monster, and a sea nymph at that.  
Ghoulia Yelps, the daughter of a well-known zombie, though his name escaped Spectra's memory at the moment.  
Deuce Gorgon, Cleo's boyfriend, whose mother is the one and only Medusa.  
Jackson Jekyll, with his other side, Holt Hyde. They're related to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.  
Abbey Bominable, the daughter of two yetis that lived up on the mountain nearby, supposedly both friends of the Headless Headmistress.  
Operetta, the daughter of the one and only Phantom of the Opera, though one could never guess by meeting her.  
Robecca Steam, the creation made by a mad scientist over 100 years ago.  
Venus McFlytrap, the daughter of a plant monster that is against global warming.  
Rochelle Goyle, a French transfer student that used to sit atop Notre Dame.

Spectra contemplated her notes for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her laptop curiously.

Someone in this group, according to her sources, was hiding something... something that was dark, and mysterious, and troubled. She wanted to report that, tell the world, let it out so they wouldn't have to admit it...

But first, Spectra had to discover it.

A soft smirk came onto her face. Making things up was her speciality. To make that piece of information come out, she'll have to draw it out.

And so, she let her creative juices flow, based on what she knew.

* * *

_Ghostly Gossip !_

_The latest of Monster High's rumor mill, is this: There's a new transfer student in from Scaris, and the ghostly gossip is that she's gained a pair of gorgon eyes. Does our own Fearleading Captain have a new rival for Deuce Gorgon? Which will Deuce choose? Cleo, or Rochelle Goyle? ... Or, will he choose?_

* * *

"Are you reading this?" exclaimed Deuce as he practically pushed his phone right into the face of Clawd Wolf. "Are you... seriously, dude, this is... this is... Ugh!"

Clawd eyed his friend worriedly for a moment before taking the phone out of his hands and reading the text that ran across the screen. "... Man, Spectra will take _anything _for gossip."

"Rochelle is just a friend. That's all she is," Deuce tried to say in a convincing tone to his friend. "Nothing more. Cleo's my girlfriend, but if she sees this, I'm scared she's going to go all Egyptian Mummy on me, and that's scary."

"It's not like she can throw you off the stairs or something," Clawd said with a sigh, "I wouldn't worry about it, man, there's not even a photo with this. You're safe, I think."

"... I hope you're right," Deuce replied, still shaken, "Man, do I hope you're right..."

* * *

"Have you seen the latest on the Ghostly Gossip?" Draculaura cheerfully asked Frankie as she appeared at her locker. Frankie turned to look at her curiously, but didn't reply. "Spectra posted it just this morning! Apparently, Deuce has been seeing Rochelle Goyle, and the big question is this: Is Deuce Gorgon going to pick Cleo DeNile, or Rochelle Goyle? Or maybe, both!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious who he's going to choose," Frankie said with a slight laugh. "I mean, he's seeing Cleo, so he's going to pick her, _duh..._"

Draculaura quickly wondered if Frankie Stein had ever heard of cheating before. "Well, whoever he picks, it's _juicy_! I can't wait to hear more..."

"... What are you yammering on about?" The new voice caused the other two to quickly turn to the source - Clawdeen Wolf stood there in all her furry glory, joined by Lagoona Blue.

"Spectra updated her blog!" was Draculaura's quick reply.

Clawdeen's interested face immediately deflated. "Oh, for the love of..."

"What'd she say?" asked Lagoona, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, the scoop is that Deuce has been seeing Rochelle, and the big question is..."

Frankie had stepped away. She had already heard the story and didn't want to hear it repeated. Rumors made her upset, as they weren't always the truth. With a sigh, she headed down the hallway, watching as all the gossip followers chatted about Deuce and Rochelle, Deuce and Cleo, Deuce and a "threesome". It was all like one big rumor tornado, and she was in the middle of it.

"... What is the talking and the yammering all about? Everyone is acting like chatty yaks."

Frankie spun around to see Abbey standing there appearing very miffed. "Oh, it's all about this rumor that Spectra posted... It's about Deuce. And Cleo. And Rochelle."

"... Do not understand." Abbey frowned slightly.

Frankie found herself shrugging. "To be honest, I don't really understand, either, yet everyone's talking about it and all it's going to do at the end of the day is upset Cleo and get her all riled up about Deuce, and Rochelle doesn't deserve any of that..."

"... Is probably not true. Cleo does not have to worry," Abbey quickly stated, raising up a hand to silence Frankie. "They all waste breath and time."

Frankie blinked for a moment before she laughed. "Yeah, probably. And you're right, too. It's probably just nothing, and I'm all worked up about nothing."

The two walked off together, both smiling as they headed to their first class together. They were done with the rumor, no longer worrying about it, but everyone else was still talking.

* * *

"Everybody's talking about it!"

"Who do you think Deuce is better off with?"

"Heh, certainly not Cleo. I heard that she likes expensive things."

"Rochelle, all the way! She's better for him."

"Well, Cleo, right? He's dating her right now."

"I think Deuce should totally take both. Two scary hot chicks, man!"

"What do you think is going to happen when Cleo reads this...? Is she subscribed to Ghostly Gossip?"

"Nah, I don't think so..."

* * *

Spectra smiled as she watched the chaos that her post had created. Of course, she had photographic evidence that Rochelle and Deuce had ever started hanging out, but she was willing to lie just a little bit to create that little bit of chaos that she needed to learn the biggest scoop.

Now all she had to do was find it, and pluck every little secret that she could out of the Boo Crew.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hi Ho, monster fans, Evangel here.**

**What you just read is the first chapter of "Rumor Has It". If I missed any of the monsters please let me know, I had to update the list twice already. There's just far too many. Also, for more information on the story, please check out my twitter- the link is on my profile. I will update it every now and then with info not shared in the chapters, release dates for future ones, sometimes even spoilers. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

**Signed,**

**Evangel**


	2. The Rumor of Clawdeen

"Dude, are you sure this is a good idea?" Heath asked as he and Clawd Wolf helped Deuce stake out for the week in the janitor's closet.

"It's fine, man. My mom already told me I could," Deuce replied as he relaxed on the hammock they had already set up.

Deuce's plan, for the duration of the time that the three of them had figured it would take for Cleo to calm down, was to spend the entire week in the janitor's closet, relying on Clawd and Heath for food and water, and on the old bed pan for his bladder. Neither of his two helpers really liked his plan, probably because they had been asked to be deliverymen for a week. Still, Deuce himself felt that it was an awesome idea, and he had always wanted to do something like this.

"I don't know... I don't like it," Clawd offered as he set up a power bar for Deuce's electronics. "I mean, this kind of makes you look guilty, you know?"

"Eh, I know," Deuce chuckled. "But I'm not, so I'm okay with it. Rochelle's just a friend, and as soon as Cleo sees that, I'm a-okay in her book once again."

Heath eyed Clawd worriedly. Clawd could only shrug in reply.

* * *

As the boys were getting into their own trouble, Clawdeen was struggling with something else that had nothing to do with the rumor. She had been noticing, that out of all her friends, she wasn't quite so sure what kind of boy she wanted.

This wasn't saying that Clawdeen wanted to have a boyfriend. This was Clawdeen finally admitting to herself that she didn't exactly like any of the boys in the school... _that way_. Not even the hunk Andy. In fact, when she looked at them, yes, she said to herself, "Man, that boy is _smoking!_" but then she would look at a girl, and say, "... But that girl is far more _beautiful!_"

She wandered through the halls in a daze, wondering why the heck her brain had just figured this out _now_ during an obvious rise in the rumor business.

Seriously, the Ghostly Gossip was having a _field day_ with the whole Cleo/Deuce/Rochelle thing. Draculaura's phone beeped with a new text message practically every five to fifteen minutes with a new update on the whole matter.

Beep! Cleo found out!

Beep! Rochelle is not declaring herself guilty of being a boyfriend stealer!

Beep! Cleo is outraged!

Beep! No word on Deuce.

Beep! Cleo is STILL outraged!

It was because of the whole thing that the girls, for now, were avoiding Cleo. Clawdeen gave an annoyed grunt as once again, an update was made and Draculaura checked her phone.

"The Ghostly Gossip says that Cleo and Rochelle had another argument," Draculaura announced. "I wonder where Deuce is and how he's taking all this."

"He's probably waiting for one to kill the other," brought up Operetta, who came out of _nowhere_. "Take the winner and claim her to be his girlfriend and walk out of the issue without even a bruise."

Her words caused a pair of raised eyebrows from Frankie and Abbey, who had been quietly discussing the Mad Science assignment behind them.

"Uh... what?" Frankie even spoke.

"Could be the reason why no one knows where he is," Operetta offered, shrugging. "I even checked the catacombs - he's nowhere!"

"Perhaps he is just being smart," Abbey countered. "Is staying out of it. Waiting for it to blow over."

Frankie nodded.

"Good luck with that," Clawdeen sighed. "Cleo's not letting this go. How many times as she attacked Rochelle verbally now?"

Draculaura's phone beeped. She glanced at it. "... Six."

"My point is made, we're done here, can we go to class now?"

"... Clawdeen."

She looked at Frankie with a stern glare. Frankie stepped slightly behind Abbey, who appeared bored and not intimidated in the slightest.

"... We're on a free period...?" was Frankie's timid reply.

Clawdeen sighed. "... Oh yeah... I forgot..."

"Is everything alright, Clawdeen?" Draculaura quickly asked. "If my phone's bothering you, I can turn it off. I can always check the gossip later."

"No, no, it's fine, Ula-D... I just have... a headache. Um... Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom..." Clawdeen, after she finished her words, quickly stormed off down the hall, to her destination.

"... It is more than just headache," Abbey stated after the group had paused for a short while.

Operetta frowned. Frankie worriedly whimpered. Draculaura looked down in shame, still thinking it was her phone.

"I..." started the vampire. "I'm kind of getting tired of this whole thing, myself. I'm turning off my phone. If Clawd ever needs me, he usually comes to find me instead of texting anyway."

* * *

Spectra had noticed Clawdeen storm of and felt that this was her chance. Was this going to be the big scoop that she had caught wind of?

With this in mind, she quickly posted that she was researching more about Deuce, before rushing off to follow Clawdeen Wolf.

* * *

Clawdeen looked at herself in the mirror, horribly ashamed of herself. Now, of all days, she had to figure this out. Now, of all days, she had to come to terms with herself like this.

Clawdeen Wolf wasn't straight. She looked at guys and admitted they were good looking, but she didn't fall in love with them. Girls, on the other hand...

She crumpled into a furry heap into the corner of the bathroom. She sobbed a little, hoping to the ends of the earth that Toralei and those twins wouldn't step in.

She was ashamed. What would her friends think of her? Would they still like her? Would they still hang around with her? Would they leave her?

The door to the bathroom slowly opened.

"... Deenie?" called out the distinctive voice of Operetta. "Clawdeen?"

She quickly sniffled and dried her tears. "I-I... I'm over here..."

Operetta went to her side immediately. "Oh, darling... Abbey was right. This is a bit more than just a headache, isn't it?"

For a moment, Clawdeen hesitated, and for a very long time. She wouldn't say that Operetta was as close to her as say, Draculaura and Frankie, but at the same time, she was considered as part of their group, being a friend. She was also a neutral party, so to speak, so before she knew it, Clawdeen was letting it out. "... Op, I think I'm lesbian. And I'm not sure what I think about that, or even if I like that. I mean, I like boys, but I like girls... and _that way_."

"Did you ever consider that maybe you like both? That you swing both ways?" Operetta offered, sitting next to her. "A few of my friends back home in New Orleans are bi-sexual you know, and not afraid to admit it. A few of my friends were also gay and lesbian. It's completely normal now, not something to be ashamed of."

Clawdeen eyed the phantom carefully, blinking in slight confusion with clear worry on her face. "... I..."

"You said it yourself, girl. You like girls. But you also said that you like boys."

Silently, the werewolf thought it over. "True... I suppose... I suppose you're right. But I'm worried about is my friends' reactions. Are they still going to like me? Hang out with me? Go shopping at the maul with me? Have sleepovers and invite me?"

"... I'm sure they will, sugar. They're _your friends_. And if they keep someone like Cleo around, then I'm sure they're going to keep you and love you just the same as they do, now." Operetta smiled.

"Still... I don't think I'm ready to tell them..."

"Then we'll wait until you are," Operetta answered, calmly.

Neither noticed the quick disappearance of a ghost from the bathroom.

* * *

Spectra settled herself down before the laptop, smiling gleefully. She truly felt that she had discovered _the _secret.

"Don't worry, Clawdeen," Spectra said, speaking to air. "I'll do it for you, so you don't have to worry. Maybe I'll make this one more about what I think, too... Lighten it up a little..."

* * *

_Ghostly Gossip !_

_This is the rumor: Word is, that Clawdeen Wolf is a bi-sexual! Is this true? Not like it makes any of a difference, she's still the regular Clawdeen Wolf to this gossip. You go, girl! _

* * *

"... Oh... My... Ghoul..."

As Draculaura had turned off her phone to quell the noise it was emitting from the still active Rochelle/Deuce/Cleo debate, she was a little behind on what was causing her classmate's slight terror - a freckled cyclops with her hair in braids.

"What's wrong, ghoul?" she asked curiously.

"Um..." The cyclops girl stayed silent, simply handing her phone over to the vampire.

Draculaura read the words, and couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed for Clawdeen. This wasn't the Ghostly Gossip's place. Something like this took time, and was only supposed to be announced by the person, when they were ready. Still, she couldn't help but smile at the attempt of being supportive.

"I see..." Draculaura finally stated, before handing back the phone and digging out her own. She glanced around the room, trying to find her friends.

Once again, Frankie and Abbey might as well be attached by the hip. The two were talking quietly among themselves as they giggled and did the work together. Cleo was angrily filing her nails as Ghoulia worked hard on two separate papers, doing her own homework and Cleo's. Lagoona and Gil weren't even doing the work - they were just simply staring at each other dreamily. Clawd, oh dear sweet Clawd, was doing his own work quietly, occasionally making a passing comment to Heath, who chuckled.

With a sigh, she resigned to her fate. She'd have to wait until class was over.

* * *

"Did you hear? Clawdeen's... _one of them._"

"You make it sound like she has a disease. The Ghostly Gossip's right, nothing's changed about her, she's still Clawdeen."

"_Meowr~_, I don't know, this just screams _blackmail_..."

"Nothing's wrong, it's not like she's totally homo, you know. She still likes guys."

"I don't care if it's true. I still like Clawdeen, she's a scary cool chick."

* * *

Operetta quickly made short work of the monsters who disapproved of Clawdeen's newly discovered sexuality. Clawdeen openly admitted to all her friends shortly after, fearing the worst. Nearly all of them were there, the only two exceptions being Deuce (who still was a no-show), and Rochelle (who said she wasn't going to appear anyway.)

"... Ghouls... It's true. I'm bi-sexual," was all she had said. She looked up in fear, glancing at each of them with worried eyes.

Frankie was the first to speak, still wearing her trademark smile. "... Okay. What's the big deal?"

Cleo returned to filing her nails. They were _very_ sharp now. She was probably planning on scratching Deuce next time she saw him. "I agree, this isn't exactly a big enough deal for an announcement such as grand as this, I think this qualifies more Deuce's location..."

"I don't see any problems with it," Lagoona intercepted, quickly cutting off Cleo, who glared daggers at her. "You like gents and gills? Fine by me."

"Yeah, I see the same way," agreed Gil. Both looked at each other adoringly, happy that both agreed.

Clawdeen glanced worriedly at the others.

Draculaura smiled and rushed to her side. "Oh, Deenie, you know, I'm so happy that you figured out something about yourself, something that I didn't know, or the others, and you know, I'm fine with it, too, this isn't the nineteenth century anymore, and I'm okay with it, I mean it's not like you changed drastically or anything..."

She was cut off by Clawd, who covered her mouth with a smile and looked at his sister. "Yeah. You know I'm not going to judge you, and neither is our mom. I'm proud of you, little sis, either way."

Robecca and Venus were both obviously put off, but both nodded all the same, Venus even saying, "Yeah, nothing all that much has changed."

Operetta simply raised a thumb.

Everyone at that point glanced at Ghoulia, Abbey and Heath, all had neither said anything by this point.

"Uuuuugh," chimed Ghoulia. (Translation: It's great that you have figured this out, and I wish that the announcement had gone a little better, what with the Ghostly Gossip probably overhearing and posting it on her blog. Still, I see no problem with this and I support you, congratulations, Clawdeen.)

Heath smiled. "Yep. No problem here."

Abbey glanced around. "Do not understand what big deal is. Wolf should not fear reject, is no big deal."

Clawdeen had never been so glad to have the friends that she did.

* * *

"What do you mean that wasn't it?" Spectra asked her "source".

"It wasn't _the _secret. It didn't even qualify. Clawdeen had been figuring it out by the time you had learned of it. _The _secret is just what it sounds like. One of your little Boo Crew is hiding something from her friends. If you want to find out, that's your business."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"... That takes the fun out of it."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hi Ho, monster fans. Evangel here.**

**This is where things become a little darker. A friend of mine recently figured out that he was bi, so I felt the need to include it. A lot of our friends began to shun him after that, which I think is a load of bullsh*t, but I'm not them, I guess.**

**Anyway, a bonus chapter, seeing as I had just started this yesterday. Update's not happening tomorrow, due to me working, but keep an eye out Friday. I'll post on Twitter whether or not I'm writing. If I am, keep your eyes out. It may be posted.**

**Signed,**

**Evangel**


End file.
